Cobra, Kabra What's the difference?
by vampire13eb
Summary: This has been done a million times before, and, well, let's make this a million and one. Basically, Ian exchanges to Amy's school, and...read to find out! Rated T because I felt like rating it T!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the 39 clues...boo hoo hoo for me! This is my first 39 clues fanfic, and I've only read the first 4 books! I don't know anything about Isabelle or Vikram, or Fiske or Vespers, or anything about Amy and Dan being Madrigal/Vespers! So don't ask! (The wiki will tell you anything! I mean, I try to find out what happens with Ian/Amy, and it splurts out everything! Jeez!) Ok, on with my story! Sorry for the extremely short chapters! Oh! And the whole Madrigal thing will be in my story...just fyi.**

Chapter one: I'm an idiot for not realizing...

Amy's POV

My day started off horrifying. First off, I was woken up by a bucket of freezing cold ice-water being thrown on me.

"Amy! Get your butt outta bed! Time for school!" Nellie yelled from the kitchen. Shivering, I got up and got dressed. I ran down the stairs, and quickly grabbed a piece of toast off the table.

"Bye, Nellie," I said, running out the door, dragging Dan behind me. **(Remember, I don't know about Fiske)**

"But I didn't get to-" Dan broke off when he saw my glare.

"Ok, ok," he said, as we reached his school. He walked up the steps, then turned back and gave a small wave. We've changed since we won the clue hunt. Yeah, you heard me. We won! I ran up the steps to my high school, and was greeted by my friends Rennie, and Bea.

"Hey," Rennie said, falling into step beside me and Bea.

"Hi," I replied, and we went to our homeroom. Mr. Walker was writing on the board, and when the bell rang, let us read it. In big, block letters, it said:

Exchange Program. One student from a school in _ will come for the rest of the year.

What? Why was that such a big deal? Why was the place blank? Questions ran through my head.

"As you can see, we are hosting an exchange program. One student will go there," he gestured away from himself, "and one will come here," he pulled his hand back to his chest. Murmurs broke out around the room. Conversations about where this new student would come from.

"Alright, now, quiet down," Mr. Walker said, raising his voice. We quieted down. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss. Cahill?" the teacher called.

"Why is the place blanked?" I asked, for everyone whispering. Yes, I have overcome my stuttering.

"Ah, well, that, is classified. The student will be arriving tomorrow," he said and went on with his lesson.

Later, at lunch, I sat with Rennie. Bea had study hall, so she couldn't make it. We sat and talked about the new student. Would it be a guy or a girl? In our grade or not? We ended up talking all through lunch, and the rest of the day.

I got home to find Dan lounging on the couch, watching T.V. "Hey," I said, tossing my bag on a chair.

"Where's Nellie?" I asked.

"School," he replied, not taking his eyes from the T.V. I nodded to myself and started cooking some pasta. Once it was done, I called to Dan.

"Whattttttttt?" he whined.

"Supper," I said and put his plate down in front of him. He ate quickly and rushed back to the T.V. I sighed and went to do my homework.

The next day, I got to school, and walked to homeroom. Bea sat next to me on one side, and there was an empty seat on my left. Mr. Walker cleared his throat as the bell rang.

"Well, today we are getting our new student, so I'm guessing you want to know some things," Mr. Walker said and some students raised their hands.

"Annabeth?" he called and she asked

"Is the new student a girl or a boy?" Mr. Walker smirked

"He is a boy," all the girls squealed, except for Bea and me. I rolled my eyes and she snickered.

"We _get_ it!" One of the guys in the class called out.

"Bea?" Mr. Walker asked, for she had put up her hand.

"Where is he from?" she asked, with real curiosity.

"He is from London, England-" he was cut off by girls squealing some more.

"What now?" another guy asked.

"English guys are way hotter than American guys," I heard one of the ditzy blondes say.

"Well, he comes from a wealthy family...and here he is now," Mr. Walker said. 20 heads swivelled towards the door. A guy around our age was standing there, with silky black hair and captivation amber eyes.

"Ian Kabra," I said/yelled, standing up immediately. He smirked and opened his mouth to talk...

**Sorry, that's my failed attempt of a cliffy...forgive me and Review. Seriously, hit the little link that says 'Review this story' and I'll love you forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I know, I know. Chapter 1 sucked! Blah-de-blah-blah-blah! Guess What! I'm now on book 8! I hate Isabel! She sucks! Sharks! Seriously! Sorry! Story Time: Oh! Wait! Everything bold and/or bracketed is an author's note. Special shout-out to 'Anonymous' for being my first reviewer! Please, 'Anonymous' please don't go by 'Anonymous' anymore! I want to give you credit! Story:**

Last Chapter: _'"Ian Kabra," I said/yelled, standing up immediately. He smirked and opened his mouth to talk...'_

Chapter two: A Cobra in our Midst

"Amy Cahill, love, _such_ a surprise," Ian said, with false surprise. My jaw clenched, and I huffed. Murmurs broke out around the room.

"Don't call me love," I growled, and he smirked even wider. "Um, do you two know each other?" Mr. Walker asked awkwardly.

"You could say that," Ian said as I glared at him.

"You shouldn't be in school. You're homicidal," I spat at him, and he looked a little hurt.

"No, Amy dear. That's my mot**(her)**-Isabel, you're thinking about. And she's in jail, where she belongs." Ian said staring into my eyes. I gulped and stammered

"I-I still don't t-trust you." my class mates gasped. They hadn't heard my stutter in weeks! And now this guy comes in and makes me stutter. Ugh!

"Why not?" he asked, his head high.

"Hmmm...Let me think. Korea **(The cave)**. Australia **(The sharks)**. China **(kidnapping Dan)**. Need I say more?" I asked, watching him wince when I said those places.

"This isn't over," he said and I smirked. I sat down as everybody continued whispering.

"Now, now, settle down," Mr. Walker said, nervous after that little squabble **(I love that word!)**.

"Um, Mr. Kabra, since you already seem to know Miss. Cahill, you may sit next to her," Mr. Walker said, gesturing to the empty seat. Ian smirked and walked over to the desk. He sat down and Mr. Walker, with one last quizzical glance at us, started his lecture. I felt something bump my arm, and then something landed on my desk. It was a piece of paper. Curiously, I opened it. It read:

Whts wit u & de new kid? I mean, he is...WOW! But, wht happened?

~Bea **(Under lined is a different font)**

I sneaked a peak in Ian direction. I was surprised to find him looking at me **(Cliché, I know)**. He raised an eyebrow, and I blushed a deep crimson. I bent over slightly, blocking my answer from his view, and wrote:

It's complicated. Something happened in Korea, Australia, and China, and I'm not going to forgive him. 

~A 

I tossed the note back, and she scanned it. Smirking, she scrawled something, and handed it back.

_What_ happened in Korea? Australia? China? My, my, Ames, you _have_ been busy.

I read it, and, knowing Bea and her dirty mind, just...no. Gross...not that Ian's gross or anything but...just, no.

I scribbled back:

EWWW! No, Bea, no. Sure, Ian's...charming, but no! This was when we were 14, remember?

She read it and tossed it back:

Riiiiiiiight, Ur little trip around the world. The one u didn't warn us ud b gone, I remember.

I read it and was about to reply, when the paper was whisked off my desk.

"Passing notes, ladies?" Mr. Walker said in a disapproving tone. "Would you like to read it to the class?" he asked and we stammered over 'N-no, sirs' when he paused. He seemed to think for a moment, and then said

"Too bad. I'm going to make you read it out loud." My jaw dropped. He wouldn't. Bea stood up and took the note.

"What's with you and the new kid? I mean...he is WOW, but what happened? ~Bea" she said, and then blushed, passing me the note. I stood up also, and stammered

"It's complicated. Something happened in Korea, Australia, and China, and I'm not going to forgive him. ~A." I tossed her the note and she smirked. I blushed as she started to read.

"_What_ happened in Korea? Australia? China? My, my, Ames, you _have_ been busy." Ian blushed at that. Some students laughed quietly.

I read my part:

"EWWW! No, Bea, no. Sure, I-Ian's...ch-ch-charming, but no! This was when we were 14 remember?" Mr. Walker looked confused. Obviously he didn't know what we were talking about. Bea read her's:

"Riiiiiiiight, your little trip around the world. The one you didn't warn us you'd be gone, I remember." She finished and we sat down. Ian looked at me, a question in his eyes. The question was: 'does she know about the 39 clues?' I shook my head. I didn't tell anyone of my friends about the clue hunt, the Cahills', or about the great power the clues would lead to. Mr. Walker looked smug, and the bell rang... time for science. Yippy.

**Ha-ha...I'm evil! Oh! FYI in this story, there 16/17. Ok, I erased it. Don't ask, cuz you'll find out sooner or later! Two chapters, maybe three, in one day! I'm proud. I hope you liked it, and R&R and favourite and all that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I just learned how to make lasagne! Stupid fan fiction...won't let me post chapter two! Okay: basically, in case chapter 2 never gets posted, Amy and Bea talk after Ian and Amy showdown, and then the teacher makes then read their convo out loud! Heeheeheee. Ya know what? No. I'm gonna make it post chapter 2! Brb! *20 minutes and a lot of screaming at the computer later* YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! It worked! Ok, story:**

Last chapter: _'Mr. Walker looked smug, and the bell rang... time for science. Yippy.'_

Chapter three: A reunion? Sounds like Onion...Ish.

Guess what? Ian is in all my classes. Homeroom, science, gym, history, math, lunch, art, English, drama. **(I'm in grade 7, so I don't know about high school schedules yet)** All. Of. Them. He was going to drive me crazy. Ok, well, we'll skip to gym. I came out of the change room in the gym clothes every student was required to wear. I stifled a laugh as I pictured _Ian Kabra_ wearing polyester shorts and a t-shirt. And there he stood; looking disgusted at the clothes he was wearing. He saw me staring and came over to where I was stretching with Bea and Rennie.

"Love, can I talk to you?" Ian asked, directing it to me.

"Uhhh, sure. But don't call me love!" I said, and stood up, listening.

"Um, alone?" Ian asked not too nicely.

"No," I said and he sighed.

"Ok. Well, we're setting up a family reunion, and if you and Daniel and your au pair would like to attend, it's at the Kabra estate. It's for people who went on that world trip you were talking about in Homeroom," Ian said choosing his words carefully, and nodding to my friends who stood up as well.

"Wait! You guys are related?-" Rennie started and I tried to cut in

"Yeah, distin-"

"Ohhh, I get it. You guys didn't know you were related when you slept together," Rennie said and I smacked her.

"We didn't sleep together. Get that through your perverted little heads!" I said glaring at them.

"Yes, we are related. Very distantly though, in case you wanted to know," Ian said, helping me.

"Thank you," I said to him. "And we'll think about it." I said then shot another glare to my friends.

"We did not sleep together!" I cried, when Bea opened her mouth.

"Yet," I faintly heard Ian mutter. It was so low that only the trained ear-such as moi- would hear.

"What did you say?" I snarled dangerously, rounding on him.

"Nothing, love," he said and I shook my head in disgust. Then I spat at him the worst thing I could think of at the moment

"Lucian."

"Madrigal," he retorted, but it wasn't as much as an insult to me as 'Lucian' was to him. My friends looked at us as if we were loco, and Ian went back to doing basketball drills with some of the other guys. I went back to stretching, before gearing up and sprinting down one side of the outdoor track **(Yes, there outside, I forgot to mention that)**. I jogged back and I saw Ian looking at me. I waved my hand in front of my face, and he snapped out of it. I smirked as I lined up again, this time racing Bea and Rennie and two other girls in this class.

"Ready. Get set. Go!" An automatic counter thing said and we took off. Halfway it was me, then girl #2, then girl #1, then Rennie, then Bea. **(Sorry, I heart 100 meter dash in Track & Field!)** Girl #2 was right on my tail, but my Madrigal training made me able to run really, really fast. I booted it up and won by a land slide. I was barely panting when it was over. "Good race," Girl #2 said and I nodded and shook her hand. I got a prickly feeling on the back of my neck and I turned to see Ian staring at me again. I rolled my eyes and wiggled my fingers in a half-wave. Dumbstruck, he waved back. I laughed silently as the bell rang. Happy, I went to shower and change. I walked slowly to history. This class was a breeze. Basically, we were covering every person we had to investigate for the clue hunt (Benjamin Franklin, Wolfgang Mozart, Nannerl Mozart, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Rasputin, Robert Cahill Henderson, Shaka Zulu, Puyi.) It was getting so much, that it wasn't a coincidence. Teaching history was Mr. Walker. I looked at Ian, and I knew he saw the connections too. I listen to Mr. Walker say some things about Wolfgang Mozart that wasn't true.

"Um, actually his father favoured Wolfgang over Nannerl, sir," I corrected and he asked in bewilderment

"How did you know that?"

"Umm, well, it's kind of obvious, professor. Wolfgang was famous, and I'd bet that no one has heard of Nannerl before this class," Ian said, then I continued

"Wolfgang and Nannerl's father, Leopold Mozart, taught Wolfgang but wouldn't teach Nannerl because she was a girl. She was equally talented as Wolfgang, she just never got the lessons." I said and everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked. What Ian and I never said was that we were related to the Mozart siblings...distantly. They were Janus. We were Lucian and Madrigal. Totally different.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Unless you count Ian getting mobbed by girls at lunch. Which was hilarious. We even got it on camera. Ok, well, thanks to horrible fate/mother nature, Ian was renting the house next to ours. I walked in on Nellie screeching-ahem, sorry, _singing_- and to see a red faced Dan sitting on the couch-T.V. off.

"Natalie Cobra was at my school!" he steamed.

"Ian Kabra was at my school," I said calmly. His eyes widened and he started to threaten the air.

"If that jerk hurts you I'm gonna-"

"Dan." I said looking at him.

"Yes?" he asked, and stopped ranting.

"It's no use. Give up already," I said and went to see what was for supper. Yay! We were having tacos! **(MMMMM tacos)** During supper I told them what Ian told me.

"So, Ian invited us to a family reunion for the people who were participating in the hunt," I said and Dan and Nellie's mouths fell open.

"You told him no right?" Nellie asked.

"I told him we'd think about it. It might be fun. Family bonds and stuff. We might get revenge..." I taunted, and Dan instantly agreed

"Ok, we _are_ going to that reunion."

I laughed and finished my supper.

"Hmmm, 'reunion'. Sounds like 'onion'," Dan mused and I laughed and went upstairs.

Later, as I was trying to fall asleep, I kept thinking about the clue hunt. Would it be good to see all our relatives? The Holts, the Sparlings, the Kabras, Alistair Oh, and Jonah and his dad. I guess we'll find out, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**Another chapter gone! Next chapter might be the reunion. Probably will be. Okay, Review! Please? Oh, if anyone wants to know, I'm a Janus, with the evil, twisted mind of a Lucian! Go Janus! **


	4. Author's Note

**Heyyyyy...srry...this isin't a chapter. I have a question: what does 'ship' mean? Not the boat, byut I've seen this on other stories...'I ship this' or something like that.**

**Thanks!**

**Peace N Lucky Charmz,**

**vampire13eb**

**P.S.~ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I really hate my fan fiction right now. It won't let me upload my third chapter. It's stupid. Oh well: here's chapter 4! Oh! AND THEY WILL NOT SLEEP TOGETHER! EVER! That's just disgusting! Ok? Capiche? Oh! Again! I don't own anything. I've missed saying that in the last few chapters, and I don't own the 39 clues or "Sprite' or truth or dare or would you rather or spin the bottle!**

Last chapter: _'I guess we'll find out, I though as I drifted off to sleep.' _

Chapter four: Family Fun

Amy's POV

"Amy get up! It's the day of your boyfriend's family reunion!" I heard Dan yell.

"He's not my boyfriend..." I mumbled, getting up.

"Really? That's not what this tape of you sleep-talking last night says." Dan said, showing me a video camera. Then he started running, because I'm sure that 'if looks could kill' Dan would be dead x30. I sighed and got dressed in a deep purple t-shirt, with black leggings and short shorts, and sparkly purple/black flats. I padded down the stairs while Dan was hiding behind Nellie, asking her to not let me kill him.

"Erase the tape, and you won't die today," I said calmly as Nellie handed me a plate of pancakes. Dan high-tailed it out of the room. I started eating as Dan came back in.

"You ready?" he asked. He was dressed in...You guessed it...his ninja gear. I sighed as he went to the fridge, got a carton of juice out, and chugged some of it.

"Use a glass!" Nellie scolded. Dan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked from Nellie to me, and then started for the door.

"Coming?" he asked impatiently. I shook my head in mock-sadness, and followed him out the door, Nellie close behind.

We went next door to see the Holts, the Kabras, the Starlings, and Jonah sitting in the grass outside. We joined them and Nellie asked

"Hey, kiddos, where are the adults?"

"Inside." Ian pointed to a sliding door. Once Nellie was inside I went around giving hugs to Natalie, Madison, Reagan, Sinead, Hamilton, and Jonah.

"Hey guys! We haven't gotten together like this since..." Sinead trailed off, thinking about Grace's funeral. I shook my head mentally, and sat down next to Natalie.

"So, what should we do?" Ham asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh! I know! I used to play this all the time before the hunt! It's this game, where it's kind of like spin the bottle, truth or dare, and would you rather all mashed up into one! You spin to see who goes, you ask truth or dare, then ask a would you rather question, then they have to do the one they'd rather!" Madison said, grinning stupidly.

'Uhhh, ok's,' were muttered all around.

"Ok, I'll go first!" Madison said cheerily. Ian got up and got a plastic 'Sprite' bottle. We sat in a semi-circle around the bottle, and Madison spun. It landed on...*Drum roll please*...Dan!

"Dan, Truth or Dare?" Madison chirped. **(OOC, I know)**.

"Dare." Dan said bravely.

"Ok, umm, would you rather eat 50 live crickets covered in fish guts, or...umm, tell someone here you love them? It can be Amy or Nellie or family," she said. Dan looked like he would puke from the idea of fishy-crickets, so he turned to me and mumbled

"I love you, Amy." I gasped then said

"Can we do that again, this time with a camera?" Everyone laughed.

Now Dan spun and landed on Ian.

"Ian, Truth or Dare?" I gulped...this was going to be good.


	6. AN

**Heyyyyy...srry...this isin't a chapter. SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRYYYYYYY! But I ran out of ideas for would you rather truths and would you rather dares! Please give me some evil devious dares and horribly embarassing truths! ****Thanks!**

**Peace N Lucky Charmz,**

**vampire13eb**

**P.S.~ REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING TRUTHS AND DARES! Oh, and I might take, like half of your truth/dare and add my own k? And at the end I'll give credit, ok? STUPID COMPUTER! Sorry, my computer is stupid. Ok, story: I do not own 39 clues.**

Last chapter: _'"Ian, Truth or Dare?" I gulped...this was going to be good.'_

Chapter five: Truth or would you rather spin the bottle?

"Dare." Ian said confidently. Dan smirked, an evil grin that would've made Isabel run for the hills.

"Would you rather run around the perimeter of the house in your swim trunks, yelling at the top of your lungs "Look at me! I'm a pretty pony!" or go tell Eisenhower that the Tomas are the stupidest of all the Cahill branches...Not that it's true!" Dan added hastily as he saw the Holts' glares.

"Ummm...be right back," Ian said then darted inside. We couldn't hear anything breaking or anyone yelling, so we all figured Ian went with option 1. We all waited with bated breath as Ian came out in his swim trunks and started running and leaping into the air.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M A PRETTY PONY! LOOK AT ME! I'M A PRETTY PONY!" Ian kept running and yelling, and then Dan whipped out something small, silver, and square. I grinned evilly as Ian came back, still yelling. Dan turned off the camera after a good minute of Ian yelling and jumping. When Ian saw the camera, he turned beet red.

"Daniel, give me that camera..." Ian threatened.

"Ok." Dan said, tossing it over. Everyone looked confused, until Dan turned to us and said:

"That camera also has footage of Amy sleep-talking about...hmm, how do I put it? 'A black haired, amber eyed guy from England, with a sexy accent.'" Dan said and I shot to my feet.

"You give that back!" I snarled.

"Ummm, no. But I'm not running, because I've seen you in P.E, so...HAMILTON, CATCH!" Ian hollered, throwing the camera to Hamilton, who got up and started climbing a nearby tree. I screamed in rage and chased after him, climbing much faster than him.

"S-" I heard him mutter the curse. I smiled and grabbed the camera from Ham. I flipped it open and looked at its records. Just Ian's pony stunt today.

"DAN!" I yelled as he flashed me a little memory chip. I screamed again, and jumped backwards off the tree. Only now I realized how high up we were, and I quickly fell. I curled myself into a ball, and then flipped in midair, landing on my feet, facing Dan. Everyone was staring at me in disbelief, but I was too mad to notice.

"Dan," I said, a little but calmer. I held my hand out for the chip. He handed it over, then whispered quietly to Ian

"I've got it saved on my computer...I'll e-mail it to you later."

"Oh, and Dan? You're grounded from the computer for a week." I said, glaring at them.

"Ok, I'll e-mail it to you next week," Dan said and I sat down again.

"Ian, your turn," Ted-or was it Ned?-Said. **(Hee-hee it rhymed...Ted, Ned, Said!)** Ian spun and it went round and round and round until it came to rest on...me. Joy.

"Love, truth or dare?"

"Don't call me love. Truth." I said, and he knit his eyebrows, thinking.

"Would you rather admit you like it when I call you love or would you rather say your greatest fear?" Ian said, raising his eyebrows.

"Umm, my greatest fear, would have to be...everyone I love getting hurt or dying." I said honestly. **(Cheesy, I know)** I spun the bottle and my next victim was Dan.

"Truth or D-"

"Dare."

"Ok, then. Would you rather... switch clothes with Ian or sing "You and Me" to Sinead?" I asked. Dan sat there, quiet for once, thinking. Finally, he got up and went to get something. He came back with a portable docking station, along with my IPod touch. He hooked it up and I set my IPod to 'The Reason." When the music started, Dan began singing: **(It's just the lyrics, so you can skip it if you want)**

"_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
><em>I'm tripping on words<em>  
><em>You've got my head spinning<em>  
><em>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_There's something about you now_  
><em>I can't quite figure out<em>  
><em>Everything she does is beautiful<em>  
><em>Everything she does is right<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>and me and all of the people with nothing to do<em>  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it?_  
><em>And in what month?<em>  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive"<em>

The song ended and some people clapped...most were laughing their asses off.  
>"Ok, ok, my turn." Dan said and spun the bottle. It landed on Ted.<p>

"I'm hungry," Natalie whined just as Ted was going to say 'truth.'

"Yeah, same here." I said, getting up and dusting dirt off my butt.

"Ok, what are you guys hungry for?" Ian asked as we all followed him through the house to the kitchen.

"Umm, I wanna samwitch." I said, and 10 pairs of eyes turned to me.

"Samwitch?" Hamilton asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes a samwitch. Where's the bread?" I asked and everyone burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing," everyone muttered, and Natalie pointed me to the bread box. I took out my bread, and the ham, cheese, and mustard.

I made my samwitch, and everyone else had gotten different things to eat. Dan and the Starlings had Ravioli, the Holts had made energy smoothies, Jonah had a shrimp cocktail, and the Kabras had...*puke*...caviar. We were putting things back when we heard somebody yell

"FOOD FIGHT!"

**Ok, well, I'm gonna give credit by who asked it ok? So:**

**Amy's dare to Dan: The 'switch clothes with Ian' was from LucianCahill39.**

**Ian's Truth for Amy: The 'greatest fear' was from bookgirl39.**

**I loved all my reviews, and all the suggestions, but I couldn't use them all. Sorry for all of those that I didn't. Please R&R!**

**Peace N Lucky Charmz,**

**Emma-Lee (vampire13eb)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyyy! Let's hear it for chapter 6! *And the crowd goes wild!* I don't own the 39 clues or food fights! Oh! I've had, like, three reviews commenting this, but my friend always says 'samwitch' so I said that to mock her where she'll never find it cuz she doesn't read fan fiction. Sorry it wasn't a joke or anything...well it kinda was...an inside joke, but that's another story, right?;)**

Last chapter: _'we were putting things back when we heard somebody yell _

"_FOOD FIGHT!"'_

Chapter six: Food fight, friends and sleep-tapes.

Immediately, food started flying. That's Cahills for ya. We all took cover behind the table, assorted chairs, pantries and the Island. After 20 minutes, everyone was covered with food. Ned, Ted, and Sinead had whipped together a food-launcher out of a microwave (their Ekats). Suddenly, Dan ran out of the room In the end, Natalie's hair was full of Jonah's cocktail, everyone smelled like caviar, and had random pieces of Ravioli stuck to their clothes. In short: we were a mess. We were all crouched behind the Island, when we heard feet coming down the hall. Figuring it would be Dan, we all aimed and when the door opened, we fired. Wrong move. We looked into the food-splattered faces of Nellie, Eisenhower, Mary-Todd, Uncle Alistair, and Mr. Wizard. They looked mad. But we started laughing. They looked like...I can't even explain it. It was funny though. Nellie shook mustard out of her hair and glared at us. I gulped.

"Dan! You're grounded from the computer for a week!" Nellie told Dan who slumped.

"Amy already grounded me for that," he muttered.

"Amy has no right to ground you! But the punishment still sticks!" Dan groaned.

Then she rounded on me.

"No free reading for two weeks!"

"Why two?"

"Because you're older and because I said so, that's why!"

I've never seen Nellie this mad before. Well, maybe that time we sneaked off to Russia without her. The others were all getting similar punishments. No shopping (Natalie) No experiments (the Starlings) No fighting (the Holts) No concerts (Jonah) Since Ian was in charge of Natalie, no one could give him punishment...but Nellie still did.

"No phone." She said, but he shrugged it off.

"I will live."

"No computer or T.V."

"No biggie," **(OOC, I know Ian would never say 'no biggie' but yeah)**

"Umm, you're not allowed to see Amy except for school."

That seemed to do Ian in. He slumped and huffed. All the adults laughed at his moodiness. Mary-Todd wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Everyone was shooed outside, where Ian and Natalie let us around back. Suddenly Natalie froze. She walked slowly to the bushes, and put a finger to her lips. Then I heard it too. A rustling noise, coming from the bushes. We all crowded around the bushes, getting into fighting stances. We've all been trained by our branches. Tomas were the best fighters, followed by Madrigal, Lucian, Ekaterina, and Janus **(so not true! I'm deadly!:))**. Hamilton motioned for us to be ready, and then he quickly pulled two forms out of the bushes. We all jumped into action. Punching, kicking, boxing, and slapping, we fought until I saw their faces.

"Rennie! Bea!" I yelled, motioning for everyone to stop. They did, dropping my friends onto the grass.

"What, pray tell, are you doing here!" I asked, angry. They haven't seen my angry since I came back from the hunt. Now I was deadly.

"Uhhh, well, we noticed you guys weren't in school, so we figured-" Rennie started, but I cut her off.

"Don't even finish that, Rennie! Ugh! You guys...never mind, we'll talk later. Go, this is a family thing," I said pointing towards the gate.

"Wait? You're related to all of Th- JONAH WIZARD!" Bea exclaimed. I forgot she was a fan girl.

"S-" I swore, dragging Bea out by her collar.

"Jonah, sign my forehead! I LOVE YOU! Marry me! Please! Jonah, we were meant to be together!" Bea screamed, as I heard Rennie sigh.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit," Rennie circled her finger by her ear in the 'crazy' gesture.

"S'okay, Yo. Word." Jonah said, being 'street' for the first time this reunion. Rennie came out and looked at me.

"Sorry. I should have known, since you were talking about it yesterday. How did you all get those crazy ninja moves?" Rennie asked and I waved it off.

"Dan insisted on teaching us 'the way of the Ninja Lord.'" I said as she left.

I walked back and everyone was staring at a spot above me.

"What?" I asked and looked up. For the first time I noticed there was a big movie screen above the house. Playing on the screen was a figure lying in bed, mumbling. Only when the figure turned over did I realize it was me. I started mumbling.

"Ian...Kabra...Mmmm...Sexy accent...Silky jet black hair...deep, soulful eyes...Amy...Kabra...I like that..." My face heated up. Everyone was stifling their laughter. Then I started to mumble again.

"Natalie...Cahill...I think Dan and Natalie would like that...I could plan their wedding...Natalie's dress would be Gucci...and purple...Dan would be in black...with a purple bowtie...the theme would be...pretty. Pretty everything. Ahh, uhhh, what?" I said, waking up. The screen went black. I looked from Dan's red face to Natalie's red face, and started howling with laughter.

"I...guess...you didn't...watch...that...whole tape...through...before...you put...that up...there," Ted wheezed.

Dan threw a punch to Ted's shoulder.

"Ow!" Ted said inching away from Dan.

"This is your fault! You planned this!" he accused me.

"How? I was asleep!" I said, throwing my hands in the air, when Sinead said calmly.

"Do you guys wanna continue the game? Or what does everyone wanna do?"

"Let's just play regular truth or dare," Natalie said, her blush fading.

Everyone agreed, and I climbed to the lowest limb on the tree I chased Hamilton up, and say there, my legs swinging. Then I saw everyone exit the yard, and there was a voice at my shoulder.

"I didn't know you thought about me like that, love," Ian said, his breath tickling my ear. I jumped and stammered.

"I-I d-don't Th-think ab-bout y-you," Even to me that was unconvincing.

"And Daniel and _Natalie_?" he asked sceptically.

"I don't know. They seem cute together." **(Yea, I'm a Danalie fan)** I said, inching away from him. He inched closer and I flipped down from the branch, landing on my feet. I dashed to the front yard where everyone was sitting, snickering. I thwaped Dan upside the head, for he was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey!" he said angrily as I sat down.

"Who's first?" I asked as Ian sat down opposite of me.

"Fine, I'll go." I sighed as no one volunteered.

"Dan, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, Truth." Everyone gasped. Dan Cahill, taking truth.

"Ok, well, umm," I paused, thinking of something. Then I smiled evilly.

"Who's the cutest girl from the hunt?" I asked, and Dan flushed.

He mumbled something even I couldn't hear.

"What was that? We can't hear you," I said, and he said it again, louder.

"Natalie." He muttered, and I pointed to Ian

"Told ya so!" I gloated.

"Told him what?" Dan asked as Natalie blushed fire-truck red that clashed horribly with her outfit.

"Nothing, nothing," I said quickly.

"Ok, my turn. Ummm...Jonah, truth or dare?" Dan said.

"Dare, Yo." Jonah said, turning back to 'gangsta' mode.

"I dare you to not speak 'gangsta' for the rest of the day."

"Fine." Jonah pouted.

"Madison, Truth or dare?" Jonah asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing 'Blow' by Ke$ha."

Madison got up and started singing.

**(I don't feel like putting the lyrics, so) **

Once she finished she asked

"Ian truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you and Amy had kids, a boy and a girl, what you name them?"

Ian looked shocked.

"Uhhh...umm...Ahh..." he couldn't answer. Then he shook his head and answered.

"Jordan Owen Kabra and Bryony Sofia Kabra."

I actually liked those names. Minus the Kabra part. Kids with Ian...unthinkable. Gross. Disgusting. Unnatural.

"Hamilton, truth or dare?"

"Double dare." Hamilton said, smirking at Ian.

"What's that?" Ian asked, confused.

"It's where there's two dares," Dan explained.

"Ok. Well, I dare you to do a head stand in a mud puddle and I also dare you to sing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber!"

"Oh! And the darer has to do them too," Dan added.

"S-!" Ian said and Natalie went to get her IPod. She came back and put it to 'Baby.'

Ian and Hamilton got up and started singing.

**(I'm too lazy to post the lyrics still. If ya wanna know...look them up). **Everyone was bursting with laughter when they got to the rapping part. Jonah tsked their rapping, muttering that 'he could do _so_ much better.' They finished as Nellie came out, saying it was time for us to go home.

"Awwwwwwwww, Nellie," Dan pleaded.

"I said no, kiddo. When I say no I mean No."

"Fine." Dan grumbled. I got up and gave everyone good-bye hugs. We went into our house and I went to my room. I got out a book (Harry Potter #5) **(Harry Potter #7 is my favourite!)**, and started reading. After about an hour, I put my book away and went to sleep.

I woke in the middle of the night, to find something hitting my window. I crept to it and looked out. I saw someone throwing stones at my window. Whoever it was stepped into the light from our porch and I saw who it was. It was someone I'd never think I'd see again.

**Ok, chapter 6 is complete! Who's the mystery person?**

'**Who's the cutes girl?'- LucianCahill39**

'**Sing 'Blow''- LucianCahill39 (I didn't even realize that)**

'**Amy & Ian kids'- madlybloomingprincess**

'**mud puddle'- Lucy**

'**Baby'- Bbee7**

**There! Gave you guyz credit! R&R and fave and all that! **


	9. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own The 39 Clues! *sniffle, sniffle*...is it Ian? Is it Kurt? Is it OC? Mwhahahahahahaha! Ohmigosh! I'm reading 'the Outsiders' for school, and its good! All the others I've read I didn't like, besides 'The Lightning Thief' which I've already read. I just felt like saying that. Oh, I don't like Kurt either. He's an evil Amy-stealing person and this is still an AmyxIan story.**

Last Chapter: _'It was someone I'd never think I'd see again.'_

Chapter seven: The Dude War

"Kurt?" I asked, astonished.

"Hi, Amy." He said, sitting on the porch. I left my window and ran downstairs. I threw open the back door, and there he was.

"How did you get here?" I exclaimed, sitting next to him.

"Um...well, I missed you." He murmured. Huh. Who would have thought?

"I convinced my parents to, uhhh, move here." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You _moved_ here?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, sheepishly.

"Well, are you starting school?" I asked.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow." He said, standing up.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow?" he started for the gate.

"Yeah, bye." I said, turning to go back into the house.

I trudged up to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up as my alarm clock blared 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. I got up and shut off the music. I got dressed in ripped black skinny jeans, a silver cami, with a dark blue sweater unzipped half-way over it. I pulled on black Converse and walk to school without seeing anyone. I ran up the steps to my high school, and walked into...Ian.

"Hello, love." He said, and I snapped

"Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"About a thousand more times...love." Ian smirked.

"Ughhh!" I shrieked, turning and stomping away.

"Wait! Amy! I'm sorry!" Ian called, and I froze. Ian was...apologizing?

"I never meant to do that in Korea, and my mother made me in Australia, and...I'm just really sorry okay? Can you forgive me?" Ian pleaded. We had started walking again and, for the second time that morning, I ran into someone.

"Hey, Amy!" It was Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt. How do you like the school so far?" I asked, to be nice.

"Good. But its better now," he said, winking at me.

"Who's this?" Ian asked in a strained voice. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh! That's Kurt. Kurt, this is Ian Kabra." I introduced.

"The same Ian who locked you and your brother in a cave to die?" Kurt asked, his gaze hard. **(Idk an idc if Amy would say that or anything, but I felt like making him say that.)**

"Uhhh, yeah. But you got to forgive and forget, right?" I asked, smiling at them both. But they seemed to ignore me.

"Wrong move, dude." Kurt told Ian, who glared and said

"Lay off, _dude_." Wow. That sounded _so_ sexy in his accent...Oh, ok, I'm back!

"Are you gonna make me?" Kurt asked taking a step forwards. **(I'm gonna make Kurt confidant and cocky, which doesn't help him with Amy)** I quickly stepped between them, and when they saw me, they snapped out of it.

"Hey, where's homeroom?" Kurt asked me, and I looked at his schedule.

"C'mon. I'll show you. You have the same homeroom as us." I said, walking towards Walker's room. I took my seat, and Ian slid in next to me. Bea was beside me, and Rennie was in the row in front of us.

"Hello, class. Today we have..." he stopped and looked at a list. His eyes bugged out.

"6 new students. Please welcome: Kurt, Hamilton, Sinead, Ted, Ned, and Jonah." My jaw dropped and I was about to stand to welcome my family when Walker said

"And please try to stay seating this time, Miss. Cahill." I blushed, but stood anyway. They all came in, each saying

"Hey, Amy. How's it goin?"

I laughed at Mr. Walker's expression.

"More friends of yours, Miss. Cahill?" he asked.

"More like family. Except Kurt. He's a friend." I said as everyone took their seats. I sat down and Bea was staring at me. I raised my eyebrows at her and she looked away. Another note landed on my desk.

Do you forgive me?

It was from Ian. I scrawled

Yes

And handed it back.

"Again, Miss. Cahill?" Walker asked from above me. I sighed and he said

"You know the drill." I handed Ian the note, and he read

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." I answered and everybody who knew what we were talking about gasped.

"Amy!" Sinead said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"This some kind of inside joke, Miss..." he asked Sinead.

"Starling." She supplied, then added

"And yes. Something with the distant family."

Mr. Walker huffed and started his lesson.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I think I'll end it like that just to be evil! Ohhhh, I'm obsessed with a story I'm writing right now! Ok! Last chapter of this story! I might do a sequel! I know, I know. Its SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Boring of an ending! But The may-be sequel will be about...certain peoples kids...*cough, cough you should know who, cough cough*...Byeeeee forrrr nowwwwwwww...lub u all!**

**Peace N Lucky Charmz,**

**vampire13eb**


	10. HAHAHA

Congratulations to those who reviewed! No, THAT WAS NOT THE ENDING! Actully, it was, buit I kept having ideas for this plotline, so yeahhh...update 4 chapter 8!

Peace N Lucky Charmz,

vampire13eb


	11. Chapter 8jk

Congratulations to those who reviewed! No, THAT WAS NOT THE ENDING! Actully, it was, but I kept having ideas for this plotline, so yeahhh...

OMG! I forgot, I'm sorry if I don't add any chapters, because there on my mom's computer, and right now I'm with my dad. That make sence? Next update sometime in Auguset.

Peace N Lucky Charmz,

vampire13eb


End file.
